


Intimate

by LayWright



Series: LayWright Drabbles [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3805252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayWright/pseuds/LayWright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, as they both slept in the same bed, Phoenix found himself unable to sleep... And he also finds himself thinking about how much he adores his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate

                It was very, very quiet… So quiet and so peaceful, that Phoenix was afraid that if he made any form of noise, he would wake up the Professor, who was lying down right beside him.

This felt like a very rare occurrence… Seeing the Professor not only without his iconic top hat, but in such a calm, sleeping state. He wasn’t sure why, but the other seemed to much… Smaller now. Maybe it was because his top hat wasn’t in its usual place, on top of his head. It did make him look so much taller than he actually was… But now he was so _tiny_. It was absolutely adorable. And with addition to his height, the absent hat has revealed short brown hair that was usually hidden underneath. Just looking at it made Phoenix want to bury his face in it…

This man was absolutely perfect. He is everything.

Phoenix, still unable to sleep, just let himself gaze adoringly at the other in silence. Part of him was sure that he had a stupid lovey look on his face, and that same part of him was glad that Maya wasn’t here to catch that look. But he honestly couldn’t be blamed, right? The Professor, (Or should he call him Hershel now…?), was just… Breath-taking.

A few minutes passed before the attorney felt the strong urge to pull Hershel a bit closer, wrap his arms around him and just hold him tight. But once the thought came up, he immediately made up his mind and was carefully wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pulling him to his chest. Phoenix smiled softly, rubbing the Professor’s back gently with one hand while the other moved up so he could run his fingers through his hair. Hershel didn’t respond much, but Phoenix caught himself grinning when he only responded by half burying his face into Phoenix’s chest.

The Professor seemed so different when he was asleep… Or maybe that was just his opinion. Though Phoenix guessed that he was probably dreaming about puzzles.

“… I love you…”

Phoenix eventually murmured, lowering his head to kiss the top of the Professor’s head. He knew the other couldn’t hear him, but he was sure that he knew this already. Though sometimes, the spikey haired attorney was tempted to just go on and on about how much he meant to him. That would probably take a while… Good thing the Professor was a patient person.

“I love you. I love you so much…”

He continued to whisper several times, closing his eyes and pressing multiple kisses into Hershel’s hair. Just being here with him… Just being able to hold him in his arms… It was so odd yet so _wonderful_. The Professor was such an amazing person. So talented, kind, and smart…

**(How did I manage to get someone like you, huh Hershel? That’s a pretty good puzzle… Right? Haha… I’m so lucky.)**

Phoenix thought to himself and sighed happily. He should probably try and sleep now… Though now it was probably going to be more difficult now that he just wants to gush over the Professor all night long… But then again, they have been dating for a while now. He had a lot of time to do that.

**(I wonder if I can challenge myself to do that every day? He kinda… Really deserves it, honestly.)**

His smile widened as he thought to himself, occasionally nuzzling the Professor’s head. That seemed like a good idea… The Professor was always complimenting him, so why not return the favor? As he thought before, the gentleman deserved all of it.

Now he could feel himself drifting off, despite how much he has been thinking.

**(That settles it then… Starting tomorrow… I’ll let him know how much I love him every day.)**

Thought Phoenix as he slowly, but surely, fell asleep. It would take a lot of dedication but he knew he could accomplish it. After all… Even if everything was okay now… Hershel could be taken away from him the very next day as far as he knew. The world was… Unpredictable.

That’s why he should hold him tight and appreciate every bit of him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight ok fight me
> 
> Maya and Luke are eating cheese on the moon or smth ok  
> Might edit this when I'm not half asleeeeep


End file.
